A motion picture camera attached to the barrel of a rife is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,102 (Wade). This invention is cumbersome to use and is only designed to be attached to an elongated barrel of a firearm. Moreover, its use requires the operator to physically change the structure of the firearm.
A gun mounted video camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,621 (Black). This patent discloses a device that looks like a rifle but is really just a video camera recording device.
Video cameras mounted to firearms with head mounted video displays are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,966 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,137 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,589 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,213 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,827 (Hanson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,104 (Schmitz). A similar invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,676 (Elliot). These patents relate to using a video camera to transmit a video signal to a head mounted video display for aiming purposes and are generally designed for military or police purposes not for recording game hunting.
The previous related art does not enable the use of a video camera for effectively recording game hunting under the conditions a game hunter is likely to encounter. The need for a simple and efficient way to record game hunting without hindering the hunt has long been felt. My present invention satisfies those needs.